


Feeling it

by MeisterEule



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), South Park
Genre: Angst, Crossover, German, Gift Fic, I'm so bad at tagging, M/M, One Shot, The Legion Dead by Daylight, german fanfiction, the legion - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeisterEule/pseuds/MeisterEule
Summary: This is a --- german --- fanfiction.One Shot für eine der besten Menschen auf dieser Welt.Was passiert, wenn man Dead by Daylight und South Park mischt? Ich weiß nicht.. und wenn man dann noch so angetan von The Legion ist und der Vorstellung das der Killer doch ganz gut auf einige South Park Charaktere passt??Na wer es wissen will - findet es raus und liest.





	Feeling it

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Feeling It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788149) by [MeisterEule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeisterEule/pseuds/MeisterEule)



> Dies ist eine Fanfiction für meine Beste. Es ist nicht Beta gelesen und daher bitte ich die Rechtschreibfehler oder grammatikalischen Fehler zu entschuldigen. 
> 
> Wenn jemand den Pfad des Lichtes verlässt, dann wird er vom Entitus höchstpersönlich an seine Seite gerufen.  
> Was passiert, wenn aber auch die Person dort auftaucht, für die man einst die größten Gefühle gehegt hat, die man sich vorstellen kann? 
> 
> ( Am Ende der Fanfiction habe ich mich etwas von einer anderen Fanfiction leiten lassen - [A frenzied encounter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992639/chapters/39945090), ein Besuch dorthin lohnt sich auf jedenfall, wenn man nichts gegen ein wenig Reader-Insert hat!! )

Wann alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen war hatte er längst vergessen. Ob es nach der High School schon war oder erst nach den Jahren danach, in denen er sein Leben damit verschwendet hatte nichts außer Blödsinn zu machen während die meisten seiner Freunde doch ans College gegangen waren.

Nun hatten sie aber den Bogen überspannt. Waren zu weit gegangen und das wusste er. Als er seine Freunde zurück gelassen hatte, dem Flüstern gefolgt war welches ihn gerufen hatte.. es zeigte ihm die Bestrafung die er verdient hatte für all sein Verhalten. Oder war es doch eine Belohnung? Craig hatte lange aufgehört sich die Mühe zu machen noch an das Gute in sich selbst oder auch in seinen drei Freunden zu glauben. Diebstahl, Sachbeschädigung und letztlich sogar ein Mord. Vielleicht war die Stimme einfach all das, was er die letzten Jahre gesucht hatte. Ein Ausweg und eine Ablenkung von seinem Leben.

Die ersten Male war es.. seltsam befremdlich gewesen. Das Spiel war einfach – entweder Sie oder Er. Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen konnte Craig nicht sterben, er musste nicht solche Qualen in einer dieser Runden erleiden, aber dafür wurde er danach von ihm bestraft. Der Spielleiter dieser Welt – das Wesen das ihn und seine Freunde gerufen hatte – der Entitus.

Woher die Opfer stammten die er ihm lieferte wusste er nicht, er kannte all die Menschen nicht die er tagtäglich an die Harken hing oder ab und an sogar mal mit seinem eigenen Springmesser erstach.. aber das kümmerte ihn auch nicht.

Bis jetzt.

 

Der Anfang der Runde war schon seltsam, anders und mit einem ganz anderen Gefühl gewesen. Sein Herz schlug schneller als sonst, sein Körper zitterte leicht als der kühle Wind durch das Haus zog und er das leise Rieseln des Schnees hören konnte.

Ein Heimspiel. Der Ort an dem sie sich befanden war immer ein anderer, aber ausgerechnet heute befanden sie sich in einem Wald nahe seiner Heimatstadt, mit der kleinen Hütte in der er so viel Zeit mit seinen ehemaligen Freunden verbracht hatte, aber.. es verhieß auch das sich sicherlich jemand hier her verirrt hatte, den er kannte. So war es die letzten Male auch gewesen.

Zu erst war es Clyde, sein ehemaliger bester Freund den er eigenhändig und doch mit einem mehr als zufrieden Gefühl getötet hatte nur um ihm zu zeigen das er sich nicht verändert hatte und niemals mehr in sein altes Leben zurück kehren könnte – auch wenn er hier wieder heraus kommen würde. Aber das ging nicht oder? Wie sollte Craig aus einem derart bizarren und hinterhältigen Spiel fliehen können, in dem er doch die Zügel in der Hand hielt.

Tief atmete der 19 Jährige durch als sich der Griff an seinem Messer festigte, er einen Schritt nach vorne machte und sich in Bewegung setzte.  
Dieses Mal würde er nicht verlieren. Er würde sie alle opfern und den Ausklang seiner Runde gemeinsam mit seinen drei Freunden an ihrem ganz persönlichem Ort genießen.

 

  
Was genau passiert war wusste er nicht mehr, wie er in dieses schreckliche und surreale Spiel gestolpert war wusste er nicht. Eigentlich war der Abend wie jeder andere gewesen. Nach Ladenschluss hatte er das Café abgeschlossen und war den Weg nach Hause gegangen.. wie immer.

Aber irgendwas hatte ihn gerufen, es war eine Stimme, etwas das er noch nie gehört hatte und dem er gefolgt war.. bis zum See, aber danach.. wurde alles schwarz.

Als der Blonde wieder zu sich gekommen war saß er am Lagerfeuer. Neben ihm Kyle, Stan und Bebe, die genau so verwirrt und ahnungslos waren wie er. In der Ferne hatte man die Schreie hören können, dieses Flüstern das ihnen sagte, das sie die Nächsten wären.  
Keiner von ihnen hatte ein Wort gesprochen, von Angst und Panik erfüllt war es zu schwer auch nur irgendein Wort heraus zu bekommen obwohl Tweek nichts lieber wollte als all das hier zu beenden. Wieder nach Hause, weg von diesem Ort und den Schreien.  
Wieviel Zeit wirklich verging wusste man hier nicht. Die Sonne bekam man hier nicht zu Gesicht, es war wie eine dauerhafte Dämmerung in der sie gefangen waren, bis sich der Nebel sammelte. Alles umhüllte und sie verschlang.  
Das Zeichen dafür das es beginnen würde.

 

Während des Nebels war es wie als würde die Welt um sie herum verschwinden, als würde sich alles auflösen nur um erneut geschaffen zu werden – wieder zu erscheinen, aber aufgebaut wie eine Art.. Spielfeld.  
Geplagt von Angst und Verzweiflung hatte er nicht alles verstanden, aber die Spielregeln waren wie ein Mantra wiederholt worden, wie wenn man ihm eine Chance geben wollte doch noch aus diesem Alptraum verschwinden zu können. Der kleine Funken Hoffnung an dem er sich hielt war aber mehr als schwer zu erreichen. Die Stimmen sagten es klar und deutlich, wieder und wieder.

Sie mussten fünf der Generatoren reparieren die sich auf dem gesamten Gelände befanden ohne von ihrem Mitspieler gefunden zu werden, der.. der sie ausschalten wollte. Töten, opfern für den Leiter dieser ganzen Farce. Wenn sie die Generatoren zum Laufen gebracht hatten, dann würden sie die Chance bekommen einen der zwei Ausgänge zu öffnen und diesen Ort zu verlassen, dem Tod entrinnen nur.. um hoffentlich wieder nach Hause gehen zu dürfen.

Tweek ahnte das es nicht so sein würde, das sie nicht Gehen durften und das sich dieser Alptraum so lange wiederholen würde, bis der Entitus keinen Spaß mehr an ihnen haben würde. Aber das war jetzt egal, denn die Sicht vor seinen Augen lichtete sich wieder und er hörte das Rieseln von Schnee.

 

Er war alleine, das spürte er sofort. Hektisch sah er sich um, versuchte irgendetwas zu erkennen, aber es war dunkler als gedacht, daher stolperte der Blondschopf nach vorne, sah einen Haufen an Bäumen die gestapelt wurden und ging dahinter in die Hocke. Sein Herz raste, seine Hände führte er an seine Ohren und hielt sie sich zu, versuchte die aufkommende Panikattacke abzufangen, sich nicht mit leiten zu lassen, denn er wusste das es ihn nicht weiter bringen würde.

Es brauchte einige Sekunden, länger als es ihm lieb war eh er sich aus der Hocke erhob, die Hände sinken ließ und tief Luft durch die Nase holte. Das Grün in seinen Augen schimmerte, sah er sich erneut um und erblickte in der Ferne Scheinwerfer. Das musste einer dieser Dinger sein oder?  


 

Jede Runde machte es interessanter. Spannend, wenn man es so nennen wollte und für ihn einfacher, weil seine Opfer immer einfältiger und nachlässiger wurden. Die Maske mit dem breiten Grinsen und der Blutspur hatte wie immer den Weg über sein Gesicht gefunden, sollte er doch unerkannt bleiben als er sich leise durch die Bäume bewegte und den Stimmen, den Krähen und all den Geräuschen lauschte, die ihm zeigen würden, wo er seinen ersten Auserwählten finden würde.  
Es dauerte nicht einmal lange als er den Ersten erblickte.

Die schwarzen Haare, das Basecap welches sich darüber befand und diese blaue College-Jacke kam ihm so bekannt vor. Für eine Sekunde zögerte Craig in seiner Bewegung, eh er die Faust um sein Messer fester ballte und mit strammen Schritten nach vorne stürmte. Der Junge schien sich nicht einmal zu rühren, erst als er die Hand auf seiner Schulter hatte drehte sich der Student um und sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Nein“, das Flüstern ließ ihn grinsen. Craig machte keine Unterschiede mehr. Ob sie früher einmal Freunde waren oder nicht spielte dabei auch keinerlei Rolle mehr. Daher zögerte er nicht. Mit einem eisernen Griff zog er ihn nach hinten, auf die Beine eh er sich Stan über die Schulter warf und mit ihm in die Richtung einer der vielen Harken ging, die ihm der Entitus zum Spielen bereit stellte.

Es dauerte viel zu lange eh sich das Opfer auf seiner Schulter anfing zu wehren, gekonnt und mit einer Leichtigkeit hob er ihn erneut an nur um zu beobachten wie das rostige Metall sich durch die linke Schulter des Jüngeren bahnte und ihn damit laute und gequälte Schreie entlockte. Musik in seinen Ohren. Craig machte einen Schritt zurück. Normalerweise beobachtete er sie nicht, aber der Junge am Harken vor ihm war so ungeschickt, unwissend.. es war ihr erstes Spiel.

Leicht legte er den Kopf schief als sich die feinen und gierigen Arme des Entitus um den Harken herum bildeten, aus dem Nichts und sich nach dem Schwarzhaarigen verzerrten, der noch immer so verzweifelt und voller Angst schrie, nach Hilfe, aber keiner würde kommen..

Nicht wenn es ihre erste Runde war.

 

Lange ließ der Spielmeister nicht mehr auf sich warten als er dankend das erste Opfer entgegen nahm, ihn selbst mit einem zufriedenen Gefühl zurück ließ und sich der Killer für diese Runde erneut in Bewegung setzte – weiter machen wollte bis kein einziger von ihnen mehr am Leben war.

 

Zitternd rutschten die Finger ein weiteres Mal ab, er kniff ein Auge zusammen und atmete stockender, schneller ein und aus als die nächsten Schreie durch den Wald hallten, Tweek mit mehr Nervosität und Angst zurück ließen. Wann würde er folgen?  
Hektisch sah sich der Blonde um, wollte sich wieder auf die Arbeit fixieren als mit einem Mal der Herzschlag in seinen Ohren betäubend wurde. Zuvor schlug es so schnell in seiner Brust, es rauschte, aber das hier war etwas völlig anderes. Dann.. folgten Schritte. Mit einem Mal lösten sich seine Finger, er erhob sich aus seiner knienden Position nur um ein paar Schritte zur Seite zu machen. Das hohe Gras und ein paar Bäume waren das perfekte Versteck, fast rutschte er aus als er sich gegen einen der Bäume lehnte, daran herunter sackte nur um fast gänzlich in den Schatten zu verschwinden.

Seine Augen weiteten sich als eine Person plötzlich aus der Dunkelheit in das flackernde Licht des Generators trat, er sah sich um, die Maske verdeckte leider seine Identität. Mit einem heftigen Tritt versetzte er den Fortschritt an dem Gerät fast wieder auf Null eh er sich weiter in Bewegung setzte und den verängstigten Blonden zurück ließ.

 

Wie sollten sie das jemals schaffen?

 

Einer seiner Mitspieler schien doch geschickter als erwartet. Nachdem die Zweite ihr schnelles Ende gefunden hatte suchte er nach dem nächsten Opfer und es war als würde man ihn leiten wollen als es ein Kurzschluss war, der einen Generator in seiner Nähe für ihn sichtbar machte. Besser konnte es nicht laufen.

In seinem Blutrausch verfallen nutze er die Fähigkeit die ihm der Schöpfer geschenkt hatte und lief schneller, konnte von weitem schon das rote Haar erkennen und grinste unter seiner Maske. Eine Runde die ihn in Nostalgie baden ließ, ihn an die Zeit erinnerte in der sein Leben noch geregelt und voller Enthusiasmus war nach vorne zu blicken, etwas aus seiner Zukunft zu machen, aber die Tage hatte er hinter sich gelassen. Nicht mal von seinem ersten Freund hatte er sich richtig verabschiedet als er getürmt war mit denen, die ihrem Leben einfach nur entkommen wollten. Die Mischung aus Kenny McCormick, Wendy Testaburger, Token Black und ihm selbst war schon seltsam, hatte auf manch einen sicherlich auch keinen Sinn gemacht, aber sie alle hatten das selbe Ziel: raus aus ihrem Leben.

Und das hatten sie nun geschafft in dem sie hier gelandet waren. Fest hielt Craig das Messer in der Hand als er seinem nächsten Opfer näher kam. Da hielt sich jemand für ganz schlau einfach hinter dem Generator stehen zu bleiben, aber er würde keine Chance haben.

 

Erneut war es ein Schrei der durch Mark und Bein ging als das Flüstern ihm verriet das er alleine war. Keiner seiner Freunde hatte überlebt, aber er war auch nicht in der Lage gewesen sich zu rühren um ihnen zu helfen. Daher.. war er der Letzte und er hatte keine Chance hier lebend heraus zu kommen. Wer auch immer hier gerade aufräumte machte es mehr als genau.

Zitternd machte er die nächsten Schritte, versuchte sich irgendwo ein Versteck zu suchen, aber auch er hatte die Spielregeln verstanden. Er musste etwas tun sonst würde man ihn früher oder später finden. Aber das Glück meinte es nicht gut mit ihm. Das betäubende Gefühl, der Herzschlag der in seinen Ohren wütete ließ Tweek zusammen zucken und er drückte sich gegen die nassen und kühlen Holzstämme die ihm Schutz gewähren sollten.  
Die rechte Hand hatte er sich auf den Mund gepresst, versuchte nicht laut zu atmen als das Geräusch immer lauter und die Schritte gefährlich nahe kamen. Er spürte es. Die Person die auf der anderen Seite der Stämme stand, wie sie innehielt und mit einem Mal war es ruhig.  
  
Die Augen weit aufgerissen konnte er die aufgezeichneten Augen erkennen, das schiefe und breite Grinsen der Maske und das Blut auf dem Weiß, das ihm deutlich zeigte das mit diesem Typen nicht zu scherzen war. Sein Herz blieb stehen eh er wie wild anfing zu schlagen. Seine Beine waren gelähmt, die rechte Hand wurde von seinem Mund gerissen und nach oben gegen das Holz gedrückt. Er zögerte. Wer auch immer da vor ihm stand zögerte.

Den Moment nutzte der Blondschopf für sich. Woher er die Kraft zum Handeln nahm wusste er nicht, aber sein linkes Knie fand den schnellen und schmerzhaften Weg in die Weichteile des Jungen ihm gegenüber und er ließ los, aus Reflex und ging ein paar Schritte nach hinten, keuchte und krümmte sich vor Schmerz. Das war seine Chance.

Stolpernd lief Tweek los, versuchte irgendwie einen Weg aus der Situation zu finden, aber hatte nicht mit der Schnelligkeit und Reaktionsfähigkeit des Anderen gerechnet. Mit einem leisen Aufschrei landete er auf dem kühlen und nassen Boden, konnte sich gerade mit den Händen abhalten um nicht mit dem Gesicht zuerst unten zu landen. Erschrocken drehte er sich herum, sah auf und konnte das Messer in der Hand des Fremden erkennen, als er es drehte.

„W-was.. -hhnn- h-hast du davon?“, seine Stimme zitterte stark als sich der Größere herunter beugte. Für einen kurzen, kleinen Augenblick konnte das Grün etwas erspähen, erkennen am rechten Handgelenk und seine Augen weiteten sich erneut.

  
„Craig?!“, er fühlte sich mit einem Mal so ertappt. Das Gefühl in seiner Magengegend war mit einem Mal nicht mehr so wie sonst. Die Stimme zu hören, ihn so vor sich zu sehen. Die Angst, die Panik und die Verzweiflung in seinem Blick.  
Das Grün welches er doch so gern gesehen hatte, bei dem er sich so wohl gefühlt hatte und den er einfach hatte sitzen lassen ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Seine rechte Hand zitterte als er sich herunter beugte, das Messer fest in ihr als er es herum drehte und zum Hals des Liegenden führte. „Argh! W-was.. was soll das Craig? B-bitte..“, zwei Hände legten sich an seine und krallten sich leicht in den Stoff seiner Lederjacke. Wieder zögerte eh, die linke Hand legte sich an seine Maske und er zog sich nach oben, soweit das die Kapuze seines Hoodies herunter rutschte und die weiße Holzmaske auf dem kalten Boden landete. Die schwarzen Haare waren zerzaust, die blauen Augen sahen müde und kühl aus. „Tweek..“, seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, er beugte sich weiter herunter.

Die Hand mit dem Messer tat es ebenso, wanderte etwas herab als sie am Brustkorb auf Höhe des laut und schnell schlagenden Herzen zum Stehen kam. „Ich kann dich nicht am Leben lassen“, er lächelte schwach als seine Lippen die weichen und zitternden des Anderen berührten. Flüchtig und zaghaft, beinah wie ihr erstes Kuss.

„Craig.. i-ich“, erneut drückte er seine Lippen gegen die warmen des Jüngeren. „Shhh... es tut nicht weh.. vergib mir.“

 

Die Wärme, diese Nähe und das Gefühl von Liebe welches er so vermisst hatte, es war für einen kurzen, kurzen aber intensiven Moment wieder da, bevor ihn ein stechender und drückender Schmerz heimsuchte. Tweek schmeckte es. Metallisch und warm als er Husten musste, das Blut spürte das sich in seinem Mund ansammelte, eh er den Kopf zur Seite drehte und anfing zu husten, zu würgen. Sein Herz wurde schwächer, die Umgebung noch kühler, alles um ihn herum wurde mit einem Mal so dunkel, er wurde so träge und schwer. Die sanfte Berührung der weichen, schwarzen Haare spürte er an seiner Wange, spürte wie nahe ihm der Größere gekommen war.

„Ich werde das nächste Mal auf dich warten.“

Die Welt um ihn herum verschwand. Die Wärme war das Letzte was er spürte als das pochende, lebensspendende Organ aufhörte zu schlagen.

 


End file.
